gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ottoman Empire (TLOPO) (Outdated)
The Ottoman Empire, otherwise known as the Turkish Empire or Ottoman Turkey, is an empire based around the Mediterranean Sea. It is officially an absolute monarchy led by Sultan Ormen I, who rules with an iron fist from the gleaming city of Constantinople. The Imperial Council, led by Grand Vizier Cannonwalker, meets to discuss matters of state in the Topkapi Palace. Overview *Capital: Constantinople *Official Language: Ottoman Turkish *Government: Absolute monarchy *Head of State: Ormen I *Head of Government: Imperial Council *Founded: 1299 *Population: 35,000,000 Members *Ormen I (Sultan/Supreme Leader of Turkey and Azerbaijan) *Reichard Kundakçı Paşa (Grand Vizier) *Alp Arslan Paşa (Imperial Chancellor/Exarch of Bulgaria) *İskender Ruslan Paşa (Imperial Treasurer/Exarch of Palestine) *Mazhar Onder Paşa (Vizier/Janissary Agha/Exarch of Egypt) *Fabio Barak Paşa (Vizier/Exarch of Bosnia) *Samir Kaya Paşa (Vizier/Exarch of Thrace) *Hannibal Bush Paşa (Vizier/Exarch of Greater Syria) *Emir Erdoğan Paşa (Commander of the Barbary Corsairs/Exarch of Crete) *Rosa Osman (Vilde Sultan of the Imperial Harem/Exarch of Greece) The Imperial Council functions as the main governing body of the Ottoman Empire and manages its internal affairs. While the Sultan holds absolute jurisdiction over the foreign affairs of the Empire, he consults the Council for advice and cannot declare war without their concensus, unless the war involves an official ally. The Council's membership is reserved for high-ranking politicians known as Viziers and regional governors, officially known as Exarchs, who are tasked with managing the military and local government of their designated province. The titles of Exarch and Vizier often overlap, but individuals can technically hold one of the titles without holding the other. Viziers can also hold special executive titles such as Chancellor and Treasurer. The Chancellor's duty is to officiate government documents and act as regent for an absent Grand Vizier. The Treasurer handles the Empire's finances and trade. The Agha functions as the commander of the Janissaries, the Empire's elite infantry. The Grand Vizier, effectively second-in-command and right hand of the Sultan, is the leader of the Imperial Council and has some degree of autonomy as a foreign diplomat. Sultan Ormen I the Indomitable, Lord of the Adriatic '' Military The Ottoman military is divided into two sub-armies: domestic and expeditionary forces. Domestic forces defend the coasts of the Ottoman heartland, patrol the seas, and keep locals in check. Expeditionary forces are often dispatched to foreign lands or waters to aid in international conflicts or protect colonial interests and are especially trained for naval combat. Irregular forces in the form of Barbary sailors are also common within the heartland, often serving as the Sultan's enforcers. domestic.png|Domestic Forces - Cadet, Major, Lieutenant, Captain, Grenadier, Artilleryman expeditionary.png|Expeditionary Forces - Marine, Officer, Captain, Marksman, Dragoon, Veteran Navy Mostly crewed by specially trained expeditionary troops, the Ottoman fleet, known for its use of the Greek fire weapon, has a heavy presence in the eastern Mediterranean, employing a wide array of warships that serve all purposes from convoy escorts to maritime patrols. Addtionally, following a deal masterminded by Sultan Ormen, additional naval support is provided by the Barbary Corsairs, who protect Ottoman waters in exchange for retention of 90% of plundered goods. ottofleet.jpg|Ottoman galleons barbers.jpg|Babary raiders Diplomatic Relations The Ottoman Empire employs stringent foreign policy of unconditional neutrality with all nations bar those with fully documented and officialized military agreements or other pacts, eliminating "implied alliances" with regards to countries that the Empire may be closely tied to but possesses no formal truce with. Largely embargoed by other major powers, the Ottoman Empire maintains virtually full economic self-sufficiency, with its eastern neighbor Russia serving as its main trade partner. Territories ''Above: The Ottoman Empire, land shaded in dark red Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO Emulator